The town
by DrkThantos
Summary: Rated for later chapters. First Silent Hill Fic, please be nice.


John Bejarana

9/20/2004

Silent Hill (Story is my own work, place is from a video game.)

My name is Alex Brook, I am twenty-three, one day fate decided to toy with me, I got a letter from someone I knew, inviting me to see her in this strange town. The only thing is, she died almost five years ago. I decided to go to this town, and find out who, or what sent the letter, I decided to wear a pair of jeans, a plain white shirt and my jacket. I got into my black mustang, all I can think is "It can't be her, can it?" NO, SHE DIED, YOU WERE AT HER FUNERAL. My mind yelled the answer to me. As I got to the access road, I saw that the road was in disrepair, parking my car, I see a map on the ground of the town. "Might be of some use, maybe no one will miss it." I say as I pick it up and pocket the map. Walking down the winding road, I can hear disembodied voices; their tone seemed to warn me, as if they wanted me to turn back. Getting to the bottom, I see a cemetery, walking slowly into it, I can see someone standing by a grave, and roses in their hand, a mist seemed to roll in just as quickly as I had I gotten onto the soft soil of the graves, the fog was strenuous to my sight.

I approached slowly, ready to react, seeing it was a young woman, maybe no older then I was. I see her make eye contact with me and she said "You came to this town?" her voice almost seemed to be surprised. "Yes, I am looking for a friend of mine, I do not even know why I am here. She died five years ago." I said, not knowing why I bothered to give her more grief then she needed. She dropped her flowers and approached me, I backed up into a wall, she got close, I could feel her breath touching my skin, causing my nerves to spark, she leaned in close and whispered "May the gods have mercy on your soul." She slowly backed away and ran, stupefied for a second, I got up, running in the same direction, but once I caught a glimpse of her, I saw her pass through a wall, a solid brick wall. "How in the .... did she do that?" I said, touching the wall to see if it was solid.

Making my way through the cemetery I slowly found a way into the town, walking around I saw no one, not like they were in their homes, this town had no one occupying it. As I wander this town, this cold, desolate town. The only thing that goes trough my mind is "Where is everybody?" the streets are empty, no cars going to the stores, sometimes you can hear the sound of children laughter, but when you turn to see who it is, no one return my look. Blood, it seems to make an arrow, "What the...?" I say as I look at the strange marking, following it, all can hope is that I do not have to wander this town much longer.

"One...two....three..." I can hear someone counting, as I turn, I can see someone staring back at me, the shear shock nearly took me off my feet. She smiled and asked, she appeared to be no older then seven "Alex?" I nodded and said "Yes?" my voice was showing surprise from the fact that I saw a person here. "Goodie, catch me and I will give you something from Chloe" she said and took off, knowing that Chloe was the person who invited me to this town. I ran after her, hoping to catch her, but that girl ran down an alley, figuring I had a straight away I turn and run without looking, almost falling into some sort of chasm. Clutching to the road for dear life, I slowly pulled myself up. Looking at the chasm, I gave a short sigh in disbelief. Finding a pebble by the end of the road, I drop it to see how deep it is, if it was shallow enough I would go and cross it. Tossing the pebble down into the chasm, I waited a good five minutes before I gave up listening to the silence to hear the bottom. I wonder if I will ever hear that pebble.

Making my way around some of the roads that were blocked off or missing, I found that this town was stranger then I thought. For one, blood became a very big part of guiding me, be it arrows or writing on the wall. As I check my watch for the time, I see it is almost 5:00 pm, meaning I missed a good three meals, though, I did not feel hungry, strange. Making my way to a side road to stop for a minute, I see a small radio, just sitting there, begging me to pick it up. "Weird" I said as I slowly picked it up, turning the volume all way up, all I got was static, deciding to leave it on, I put it on the outside of my jacket to hear it, just in case I get something later. As I got up to leave I could feel hands touch my shoulders, holding me down, looking back, I see it. Its face is almost completely gone, replaced with a dent, the body looked male, but I would rather not find out. Kicking the creature as hard as I could, I looked for something, seeing a sporting supply store. I broke the window, taking a bat, readying myself, as the thing came at me; I swung with all my might, knocking the creature to the ground. Seeing the creature move, I repeated the assault on it till it stopped, hearing the static on my radio go dead as I did.

"What the 'ell?" I said as it look at the body, seeing a figure in the deep fog behind it, I ran for the man, hoping to catch him, seeing him run away from me, I seriously picked up the pace, knowing that I needed an answer, I saw him run into a building, "Got you now" I say breathlessly as I get into the building, seeing him standing there, I begin to ask the question "What was that thing, why is it everyone I meet keeps vanishing?" The man simply turned toward me and said, his voice close to a cackle "This town, this place, is cursed; leave now if you ever want to leave again. I know of three people who came to this town, all died here. So turn back, or face the same fate." I wanted to ask more but he too disappeared, I sighed and saw a sink, turning the water on, I begin to splash my face.

"This place is so odd; I wonder why she wanted to meet me here." I said as I slowly walked onto the streets, of the town, known as Silent Hill.


End file.
